The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Marguerite Daisy plant, botanically known as Argyranthemum frutescens and referred to by the cultivar name Summer Melody.
The new cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Cobbitty, New South Wales, Australia. The objective of the breeding program was to develop compact, early and freely-flowering Marguerite daisies that have inflorescences with good form and floret color.
The new cultivar originated from a cross made by the Inventor in 1995 of a proprietary selection of Argyranthemum frutescens identified as number X943817.2, as the male or pollen parent, with a proprietary selection of Argyranthemum frutescens identified as number X94147.1, as the female or seed parent. The cultivar Summer Melody was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in Cobbitty, New South Wales, Australia.
Plants of the new Marguerite Daisy are different from plants of the male parent, the selection number X943817.2, in plant height and inflorescence form.
Plants of the new Marguerite Daisy are different from plants of the female parent, the selection number X94147.1, in plant height, inflorescence form, ray floret color and time to flower.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings in Cobbitty, New South Wales, Australia, has shown that the unique features of this new Marguerite Daisy are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive propagations.